Dragons and Angels
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: Lucy is finally putting together the pieces of how her mother died. Levy and Wendy are there to help, along with the not-so-helpful Exceeds. But with one dark guild after them and two dragon slayers and a fire mage hot on their trails, will they be able to finish their puzzle or will someone get in their way? Rated T for Gajeel and Natsu's soon to come swearing. Nalu Gale Rowen
1. Start Of The Past

**_Start of the Past_**

_Before I start, this is set in X792. So that means everyone is a year older. Natsu is 19 (or 26 if you count the seven years frozen in time), Lucy is 18, Erza is 20, Gray is 19, Wendy is 13, Romeo is 14, Jellal is 27 (I'm gonna bring him into this somehow), Gajeel is 20 (I don't actually know how old he is), Levy is 18, Juvia is 18 aaaand you probably get the point. So here we go. My first Fairy Tail fanfic, I'm pretty excited. If anyone has a few pieces of advice or anything please leave a comment or send me a message. No flames thank you and please correct me on anything, from information, typos or just honorifics._

_Words - 2,582 _

_Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima._

_R and R (Read and review)  
_

_Sie  
_

* * *

"It's good to see you again", the large monstrosity told the figure beside him. "You haven't visited since he came to you."

The smaller and more petite figure smiled brightly. "I'm happy to see him. He made up for what he did and apologised to me for making our daughter go through that kind of pain. I'm happier now, even though I thought I was happy before."

They stood in a small, cramped dark space. At the mouth of the cave were lava streams and spurting fires, the cave made of strong volcanic rock from a nearby volcano. Together they stood in tranquil and peaceful silence, watching the flames moved and spit as the lava slowly flowed. They stayed like that until the larger being restarted their conversation.

"Why are you here? You come here to ask questions or when you're lonely. You are not lonely nor have you asked a question."

"I think it's time she knew, little by little. Please see Grandeeney and I will check back often."

"It's a lot to load on to her. Are you sure now is the right time?"

The location of the place was unknown to many with the exception of the dragons and the woman beside the dragon. She smiled lightly. "Of course, baka dragon. Nothing else will happen that can get in the way, not for a long time at least. I believe she can do it."

A sigh escaped the dragon's mouth. "Fine. As you wish. I will speak with Grandeeney and Metalicana. Go back to your husband, Layla." A laugh escaped the honey blonde woman beside him. Her coffee brown eyes glowed brightly with the reflection of the bright, contrasting red lava and flames. Her hair was tied in a bun with a pink band that had a rose on it. She wore a bright pink dress that had cream lace and white material making it seem highly royal.

Wings formed on the larger figure and it flew away, out the cave entrance. The scales glittered from the glowing lava making them a brighter red; a crimson colour. A roar was let out from the creature before a column of flames was blown in front of him. Layla laughed and waved. "Don't go falling over Grandeeney, Igneel." Even from here he could hear her. And she could hear his snort.

* * *

_"Layla. We are here. Release your power now and we shall leave your child and husband alone." The two figures stood alone in a small and dark room, similar to the one Layla and Igneel had been in but not the same for a soft sound of flowing water could be heard behind them and at the mouth, instead of lava and fire there was darkness inside as the sight of water flew over the entrance like a curtain. _

_The man stood tall with the image of a drop of water with a skull inside across his t-shirt. The man flexed his muscles and smirked at the woman who stood below him. Running a hand through purple hair, his sharp green eyes pierced into her brown ones. The blonde glared up at him before turning, her pink cupcake like dress swaying._

_"I am doing this for the safety of my family and the safety of dragons", with that she began concentrating power on the large wooden doors before her. The doors had intricate patterns, including flames, swirls, dragons and many other things._

_The man let out a hollow laugh. "Give up your life, as you wish. But this will benefit my guild as we have a dragon locked away that we shall use for money. Now that you have begun you can not stop and we shall be the richest in the world. Richer than your husband will ever be."_

_The doors began to glow brightly as Layla smiled. "Without a dragon slayer you won't be able to tame that dragon. Be worried in the future for my daughter will release them all again. Dragons will not need to be feared then for they will be friendly. I believe in my daughter and I love my husband."_

_With that the room they were in lit up a bright yellow colour and when the light went out, only a smirking man stood in the room. "I'll stop your daughter when the time comes. She won't be able to reach Midnight falls. My guild won't let her."_

* * *

Lucy jumped up into a sitting position. She glanced beside her to see a sky blue cat on her pillow and her pink haired friend lying beside her. She was in her pink walled apartment she lived in. Nothing was wrong. It was just a dream.

Looking out her window she saw the sun was coming up. The golden clouds and purple sky with a touch of orange along the line of the housetops were breathtaking. Lucy wondered why she didn't always get up this early. Even though it was early she wanted to start researching. Something about that dream made her believe and what was better than bringing back dragons for her friends and knowing how her mother died. Maybe she could bring back the dragons like her mother wanted, with some help.

Then the blonde did a double take on the two beside her. With a swift lucy kick, Natsu was against the wall. "KYAAA! STOP SLEEPING IN MY BED!"

Natsu groaned from the floor before falling back to sleep on the floor. Happy sighed with a yawn, "Lushy, why did you get up so early?"

Lucy sighed as she came out of her closet in her usual clothes as well as her hair in pigtails. "I've gotta research something." Lucy bit her lip. "Then I have to do something out of town tomorrow. I'm going to the guild, want to come? Mira might have fish." As Lucy began going out the door, Happy followed her cheering.

"Aye, sir!" Lucy shook her head at the cat's antics before she grabbed a celestial key from the pouch strapped to her waist. As she released Plue, she began to walk along the river's edge, attempting to converse with the cat and doggy spirit.

Mira smiled as the creek of the guild doors opening echoed around the room. "Morning Freed", Mira chorused to who she believed was the first person to be in the guild that morning. Lucy smiled slyly as Happy grinned.

"You liiiike him", Happy snidely sang as he flew around the guild, a paw covering his mouth. The eldest Strauss sibling turned to see Happy and to her slight surprise Lucy. She would've thought Happy would be with Natsu, but then again Natsu never got up this early unless forced by a certain exquip mage. Lucy waved as she walked into the library and Happy came out of the kitchen with a fish. Mira sighed and went back to cleaning the table she was at.

"Morning, Mira-san. Can you please tell Levy-chan when she gets here to come and help me with something in the library?" With a smile she turned to the doorway the blonde stood in. Mira nodded.

"Hai, hai."

The sun began to descend from the middle of the sky, a sign that it was becoming late afternoon. Everyone was in the guild drinking cheerily- as they did- with a fight mainly consisting of Gray, Gajeel and Elfman going on, Erza was too busy eating strawberry cake to separate them. Natsu kicked the guild doors open so they hit the walls. "HAPPY, LUCY. LET'S GO ON A MISSION!"

Mira looked over at Natsu, along with the rest of the guild. Gajeel got up from his seat on the ice floor he'd slipped on and gave his fellow dragon slayer a punch in the arm. "Shut up, fire breath. Shrimp, bunny girl and our neko's are in the library doing something important."

Natsu huffed and began making his way to the library. Gajeel just laughed with a "geehee" before following the salmon haired teen. Wendy, who was just going into the library, waved at them. "Gajeel-san, Natsu-san. Why are you going into the library?" It wasn't strange she asked, after all the only reason the two were ever in the library were if they had to resort the books or their two bookworm nakama were in there, but Wendy hadn't seen the two females go in or even in the guild at that.

Carla muttered something under her breath about stupidity as Gajeel replied. "Gonna see shorty and cheerleader." Wendy smiled cheekily at the two dragon slayers, knowingly nodding. Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. On the other hand, Gajeel crossed his arms with cheeks blushing. Wendy giggled as they reached the bottom of the stairway.

There was two yelped as the three dragon slayers looked at two petite girls who sat on top of a table waving at them, a pile of closed books behind them. The three at the stairs suspiciously walked up to their table. Lucy cut in before the three could see their books. "Levy-chan and I are going to get something to eat but Levy-chan thought she saw Rogue and Sting around the city…"

Natsu grinned as he punched his right hand with a fist, "Nice. I need a fight, I'm all fired up!" He grinned at Gajeel who laughed his classic laugh a second time for that day. The three girls sweat dropped. 'Don't they fight in the guild everyday', each girl thought.

"Wanna come, neko?" Gajeel asked Pantherlily who sat at the table with the two other Exceeds. Pantherlily shook his head, knowing Levy hadn't seen any other dragon slayers than the ones before her. Natsu just shook his head as Happy offered Carla a fish. Natsu and Gajeel smirked as they turned and ran all the way up the stairs and out the guild door, not telling their yelling guild mates what they were doing as they passed. The people in the guild just sighed, partly in worry and partly from amusement.

"What are you two really doing? And why didn't you want Gajeel-san and Natsu-san knowing?" Wendy asked. Lucy and Levy smiled and sat back down in their chairs. The Exceeds moved out of the way as the two opened books from the pile.

Lucy sighed. "I had a dream that my mom was the one who locked away the dragons. But she did it because a dark guild was threatening dad and I. Apparently she was at a place called midnight falls and I discovered the guild's name is Skull Drops." Wendy concentrated on the picture of a water drop with a skull inside as Lucy showed the picture.

As the blonde took a breath, the bookworm blunette continued. "Skull Drops had the last dragon before the dragons went missing and somehow knew the dragons would disappear. Also there's meant to be a secret entrance to a cave behind one of the many waterfalls there. Lu-chan's mother wanted Lu-chan to release the dragons one day. So we're going to check it out, but it's on the other side of Fiore."

Wendy smiled, "Can I come? And that doesn't explain why Lucy-san's mother…"

Levy and Lucy were quiet before Lucy spoke up, "Of course you can come and... I don't know what happened to my mother." Lucy glanced and Levy who just nodded. Wendy smiled brightly. Carla sighed.

"Where Wendy goes, I have to come with her", the white Exceed said exasperatedly. Pantherlily stood up on the table.

"If Levy goes, I will protect her on Gajeel's behalf since this is clearly a secret", the black Exceed declared. Happy nodded as he muttered something with his fish in his mouth. Pantherlily shot Happy a look, to which Happy removed the fish from his mouth. Lucy raised an eyebrow and Levy and Wendy let out awkward laughs. Carla twitched slightly, having a feeling she knew what her fellow Exceed was going to say.

Happy said happily, "I'm coming to protect Carla. Plus I need to protect Lucy instead of Natsu." Happy snickered to himself. "I'm not carrying her though, she's heavier than Natsu."

The blue Exceed then fell to the ground with stars in his eyes as above him Lucy stood with a book yelling, "I heard that, you damn neko!"

The four others in the room laughed before the six decided to prepare for a trip that could last up to a week. Lucy stayed at the table as Happy came to before they also walked out.

"Damn you, Sting. Where are you hiding, bastard?!"

Natsu and Gajeel continued to run rapidly through the streets of Magnolia. Gajeel growled, "Come out, ya wimp. I'm gonna beat the shit outta ya."

The two continued to run until they were well and truly into the forest, as well as exhausted. It wasn't until they had gone past Porlyusica's house and it was evening that the hard headed dragon slayers realised something. Sting and Rogue's scents hadn't been anywhere in town.

Gajeel huffed with a growl. "Damn shrimp lied."

"I'm too tired. I'm going to Luce's to sleep. Her bed is comfy", Natsu yawned as he turned and started walking back. Gajeel shrugged and fell in step beside him.

Gajeel lifted his hands behind his head and laughed. "May as well visit, shorty and ask why they lied. You visit your one instead of going home, too?"

Natsu snorted. "I like her bed. It ain't Luce, exactly. I hope Happy didn't get her angry. She's scarier than Erza when Happy does that." Gajeel smirked at Natsu and he just slyly grinned back. "What you wanna go?"

Gajeel began running, "Nah, let's race. I can bet I'm faster than ya." Natsu let fire come from his fists and laughed to himself. After all nowadays, like with Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were like brothers.

"I can beat you at anything, metal face!"

Lucy sighed as the train passed over a bump again. Wendy looked up from Carla to the blonde who stared blankly out the window, Happy cheerily eating fish in her lap. Wendy could sense the girl's uneasiness. "Are you okay, Lucy-san?"

Upon hearing the younger girl's voice, Levy glanced up from her book. Pantherlily turned his attention from the surrounding passengers and Happy looked up from his fish but Lucy still focused on out the window.

"We had to leave today instead of tomorrow. Natsu would break into my apartment and Gajeel would Levy's. We'd have to tell them and they'd need to join but I don't think they should. At least we told Master what we are doing. Hopefully he holds off telling anyone before they can catch up to us. Plus the two can't catch the train with their motion sickness", Lucy said, to herself or them was unclear.

Wendy and everyone else remained silent for a few moments before she said, "That's not what you're uneasy about." Levy sighed and lowered her gaze to her book. Lucy slowly and slightly shook her head before focusing back on the scenery. Wendy and Carla took the message and went back to quietly talking. Pantherlily continued to look for suspicious people and Happy continued to munch on his fish. Lucy glanced at everyone while they weren't paying attention. They could do it. This mystery would be solved, even if it was the last thing she did. But if anyone's, it would be Lucy and Lucy alone who did this as the last thing.


	2. Hot On Their Tails

_**Hot On Their Tails**_

_I was rushing the previous chapter so I've redone it slightly to make it more detailed and fixing a few typos I found. I have two essays to write in the last four days of my school holidays, one of which I need to re-watch the movie for. It's Alice in Wonderland, the one made in 2010, though so I'm okay. Right now I'm watching The Avengers 'cause I'm in the mood for it since I watched Captain America a few days ago. To be honest, I'm stressing but I promised myself I'd get at least one chapter up this holidays. I have had almost two weeks, so here's the chapter._

_Words - 2, 342  
_

_Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima._

_Reviews – not sure how often I'm gonna do this but I will from time to time_

_riku'sgirl19 – I'm glad that you like the story. Don't worry too much about the girls, they'll be fine :D_

_ – Of course I'm going to continue this. For once I think I'm on to something worth wild._

_Levina – I'm not quite sure what you're talking about or if you're talking about the girls or the guys. I'll let you know that no one will be entirely dense but I can tell you that from time to time (actually pretty often) someone will have a dense streak._

_GoldenRoseTanya – Thanks? Ahahaha :))_

_Sie R & R_

* * *

He tossed back to face the window for what seemed to be the millionth time. He groaned as he ran a hand through salmon locks. Natsu sat up to glance out the window quickly before hurrying to remake the bed, something he was rarely willing to do, and jumped out the window. Somehow he closed it behind him whilst jumping.

Natsu began sprinting to the guild with the sun beating down on him. He has been alone in Lucy's apartment because neither Lucy nor Happy were there. The previous night when they hadn't been there, Natsu had hurried back to the guild. He was completely calm, minus the slight agitation from being pumped up for a battle that hadn't come. He figured Lucy and Happy were still enjoying their time at the guild, Happy probably annoying Carla and Lucy was doing whatever it was she decided to do. The blonde had quite a few different things she'd usually do at the bar since it was dependant on her mood. Sometimes she'd read in the library, other times she'd just chat with others and occasionally she joined the party sometimes even joining the brawl if she was particularly irked or angry.

When Natsu ran into Gajeel at the door, he decided that the blunette and stellar spirit mage must've continued doing whatever it was they were reading about. Much to his chagrin, people were right when they said him and Gajeel weren't book smart cause really Natsu couldn't careless what Lucy had been reading.

The two Fairy Tail mages entered the guild and were bombarded with questions about their whereabouts from mid afternoon onwards. The iron dragon slayer gave a breezy answer, "Thought we smelt Sabertooth dragon slayers, just paranoid though. Bastards aren't even in town. Shrimp still in the library? I gotta ask 'er something." To the two's slight shock, they found out that Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lily had left not long after them and hadn't been back all day. Natsu had punched the top of the table they stood at and said that the celestial and solid script mages hadn't been at their homes.

At this Erza stood up and yelled at everyone to go back to what they were doing. Obviously since it was the great Titania, everyone did as told. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Romeo and Juvia sat at a table away from the rest of the guild. Romeo joined the group upon claiming worry for Wendy and Juvia said she was curious on what her love rival was doing.

"We won't jump to conclusions", the scarlet haired woman claimed. "Tomorrow, Master has asked for me to do dealings with Crime Sorcière. So tomorrow the five of you shall search the city for Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Lily, Happy and Carla. They may not have left town or you might be able to find vital clues on where they were going." The five nodded and Erza sat back down, after all it wouldn't be Erza if she didn't subconsciously make a scene of herself being the leader, and returned to eating cake and ignoring everything that hit her.

Now, coming back to the moment, Natsu stood in front of the guild that he knew as home. Even though the powerful ex-quip mage had said they'd comb the town before jumping to the conclusion that the girls and Exceeds had gone to do something unknown and potentially dangerous, Gajeel and Natsu knew they weren't in town. They couldn't catch any of their scents. Since Erza had left early that morning for the trip to see Jellal. Everyone knew that although she did do the business she was sent to do, the Master always sent Erza because she got to see Jellal and spend time with him. Gray and Juvia had been pulled aside by Natsu and Gajeel because they told the two that for once they were going to work together to find their friends and Romeo had overheard and pitched in that he was coming since they were looking for Wendy, too.

Usually Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't let anyone come but the young fire mage got the exception. It was a secret within a few guild members - a few meaning Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lily, Happy, Carla, Macao and Master – but Wendy and Romeo had a small relationship going on. All it was were simple dates like picnicking as well as hand holding and affectionate hugging and cuddling at times, all the same it was a sweet little, title less relationship. Title less mainly because the two youngest Fairy Tail mages were both too shy to admit to anything. Because of this, the dragon slayers allowed Romeo to come with them in the search for the girls.

So at dawn that morning the three were walking out of Magnolia city, the sunrise behind them and a light backpack on each of their backs. Natsu and Gajeel were riling each other up and making comments on who was stronger, faster and the like. Romeo just laughed in mirth at the two, occasionally adding a comment that got a glare from one or both of the older mages.

"Ah! That was a good bath that was interrupted", Lucy said as she stretched her arms, a fluffy sky blue towel wrapped around her body and another one around her hair. Wendy smiled as she looked up from a complicated looking map, one that Carla continued to study.

The youngest girl of the group, excluding Carla, stood up and walked over to the older blunette's table, giggling. "Oh, Erza-san, Gray-san, Natsu-san or Happy usually break into your apartment don't they." Levy giggled with Wendy and glanced up from her book at her best friend before continuing to read.

"Gajeel comes to my house pretty often, too. Only a few times a week though. From what you've said, Lu-chan, it sounds like someone's at your house every day." Pantherlily smirked from Levy's lap remembering the few times Gajeel had subconsciously walked to script mage's house compared to when the iron dragon slayer purposely went to the bookworm's house. It was always more interesting to see him freak out slightly when he didn't realise he was walking to Levy's, a rare thing from him.

Lucy glanced out the window of the hotel they were staying at as she pat the head of Happy who sat on the table, eating fish of course. "Hey Wendy, Levy-chan. What about that guild, do you think they might come after us?"

Wendy smiled at the older girl, "Don't worry, Lucy-san. We can fight them together." Carla sighed from the other side from the table of Happy, but nodded and mumbled something in agreement.

"But, Lu-chan, if your mom did lock away the dragons, she obviously passed away in the process. So how do you plan to unlock them?", Levy asked. Lily flew over to the table, which had a map on it. The map was the reason the exceeds were on the table, because they were studying it.

The blonde shook her head. She had no idea what to do; she couldn't throw her life away. But she knew she had to bring the dragons back. "I'm just going to go to bed; we all should since we have to get up early tomorrow morning. Night girls, Lily, Happy."

Lucy walked into the bedroom with Happy jumping up from the table, "Luuuuushy! Let me sleep in your bed!" Lucy let out a groan but obviously allowed the blue exceed to sleep in her bed because he wasn't tossed out, didn't come out crying about Lucy being mean. Actually there was no noise other than the sound of bed sheets moving.

Lily looked at Levy, "She may be planning to do something stupid, for example freeing the dragons in exchange for her life. Even Gajeel wouldn't want that, although he says he doesn't care for Lucy or Metalicana." Levy just shook her head, unsure of what her best friend was thinking. With an exhausted yawn, the script mage stood up, putting her book on the table and scooping the black Exceed up in her arms.

Wendy smiled before lifting Carla up into her arms and the four went into the bedroom, wishing each other good night. Levy turned around at the last second to turn off the lights, darkness taking over the small rooms.

Natsu walked along the path fairly happily, as did Gajeel although he seemed less joyful and just at peace. Beside them, Romeo was rather annoyed. The train had broken down so the two dragon slayers took the chance to continue on their way, but walking this time. _This is so stupid. If we wait for the next train we could get there half an hour before walking. Guess it is better for Natsu-nii and Gajeel because they don't feel sick. _Romeo was stopped from continuing his line of thoughts when his two guild mates stopped.

The fire mage felt a hand cover his mouth and let out a useless yell. "Romeo, be quiet. Someone's here", a voice whispered in the boy's ear. Romeo realised it was only Natsu. He nodded and his mouth was released. Looking over at Gajeel he saw the man was in a fighting stance and glancing around.

Suddenly six people surrounded the three, all of them had pastel green hair. The three girls had hair reaching their waists and the boys had spiked Mohawks. They all wore black long sleeved tops, black pants and black army boots. A laugh escaped the oldest of the girls, "We are team green of Skull Drops, and we are mages of forest, earth and wind. We have come on a mission that doesn't involve any of you, but we still can't let you go on your way since you're from our targets guild." The girl gestured to their visible fairy tail marks, two red and one black.

Natsu growled, "I don't care what your mission is, you're from a dark guild and after our nakama." Romeo formed at sticky purple flame in one hand and formed a normal flame in the other. Gajeel smirked as he created an iron sword out of one of his arms. Romeo threw his flame at Natsu as he ate it up. Natsu grinned maliciously, "Now that I've eaten-", Natsu lit up in flames.

"-I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Yer going down!"

Romeo grinned at the other two before the fight started.

* * *

_A blonde stellar spirit mage floated above a cramped and dark cave, with ruby light coming from the entrance, two shadows stood by the light but in a way she couldn't see anything but shadows over their bodies. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what was going on then she realised. _This is obviously a dream or vision of some kind_. One figure looked to be human and feminine at that, the other one was much larger and looked like… a dragon._

Who are they? And is that Igneel or is it some other dragon. What's this got to do with me?

"_I think it's time she knew, little by little. Please see Grandeeney and I will check back often", the human figure said this and there was a moment before the other replied._

My mom. _That was all Lucy could think of, as her eyes widened._

"_It's a lot to load on to her. Are you sure now is the right time?"_

_Suddenly the scene swirled and changed into something else. This time it was in a room Lucy recognised as her mother's old bedroom. In there stood her mom and the man she saw in her previous dream. _Why is that jerk in my mom's room?

"_Tomorrow, Layla, you will meet us at our guild in Lucia Town. Come by midnight or your daughter will see an early passing." With that the guy smirked with sharp narrowing of his piercing and hard eyes. He then left out the window leaving Layla alone._

_She stared at the window as he left and continued staring out into their gardens. "Lucy, my daughter, forgive me. We are celestial wizards but I forgot that only those types of wizards had the power of the stars to lock away the dragons."_

_Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks. She forgave her mother but she was unsure why she was crying. The scene changed again but this time to a flourishing forest. It was dark though and the stars twinkled above just as the moon shone. Under the trees stood nine mages, three of which she recognised. A salmon haired mage stood covered in fire before he launched at two mages who were using the leaves on surrounding trees to hit the iron dragon slayer. Something caught Lucy's eye, these people all had the mark of Skull Drops, and Gajeel, Natsu and Romeo were fighting them._

_This time Lucy couldn't hear what they said, just their lips moving with silent words escaping. The two Natsu hit were already passed out and another two had been tossed against a tree by Romeo's purple fire and were out cold. The last two had been hit by Gajeel's iron sword. She watched as they looked at each other, nodded and continued walking._

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see the sun was rising on the horizon. Lifting a hand she felt tracks of dried tears. The blonde sighed, holding her partner's Exceed who laid on her chest, as she sat up and got out of bed to wake her other two friends, the Exceeds could keep sleeping. The two had bothered to get out of bed by the time Happy had been put back on the bed, she'd changed and packed up everything in the room. Levy and Wendy hurried to get changed at Lucy's urging and then the three left the room with their luggage and an Exceed in their arms. By that time it was 7am and they hurried onto the next train with caution of Skull Drops guild members as well as fire mages and dragon slayers.


End file.
